


The Feathered Serpent (Official Villainous AU Story)

by ViperPitsFilly



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Aztec Empire, Feathered Serpent AU, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi, Treasure Hunting, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperPitsFilly/pseuds/ViperPitsFilly
Summary: When trying to find an ancient treasure, Flug runs into one of the most powerful creatures that ever existed, known as the feathered serpent. Now, in order to save his own life, he became his personal slave and must help this monster with his sinister plans.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Feathered Serpent (Official Villainous AU Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains ONE scene which involves Vore. You are able to skip it since it is the final part of the story

It had been raining for hours and it seemed to get stronger by the minute. The air was humid yet the night breeze made it feel like frosty winds. Thunder roared loudly while the many different calls and cries of wildlife could be heard from left to right. The sound mixture of a mighty storm and beasts roaming around could frighten any soul that's still awake, but not him, Flug already had his own problems to space out in. 

While the others slept soundly inside the cave, he stood at the entrance, flipping over and over again through the pages of his journal, infinitely looping through the same thoughts. How could you be so stupid? Is there really no way out? 

He could just walk away; the tempest night didn't seem to wake the others up, so why would his footsteps be any different? But where would he go? The jungle was pitch black, and his lantern could only illuminate a foot or two in front of him. And despite the constant flickers of lightning, it still wouldn't be enough to fully examine his surroundings. Not to mention that the only thing in front of the cave was a short ledge, a wrong step could be a plummeting death. Besides, the wild creatures didn't sound like a promising future either. Taking a deep breath in hopes it would help clear his mind, he put his journal into his book bag. He didn't want it to fall apart from turning the old crumbling pages over and over again. Either way, from so many times of looking through it, Flug managed to memorize its maps, instructions and codes. 

Taking another deep breath he sank down to the floor, mindlessly staring at the soggy pitch black forest, finally getting to slowly doze off. 

Before the light of the lantern faded away in his eyes, a sound caught his attention. Not quite thunder, nor monstrous howls, it sounded more like scratching. It must be very close if he was able to hear it despite the nightly ruckus. 

Flug sat up quickly as he heard disturbing gurgling sounds approach him, he held out his lantern to see what it was. It wasn't close enough to make out, but it was moving alright, very slowly as the unsettling sounds of gagging and whimpering continued. The lightning flicker seemed to reflect on one small part of it. 

As Flug put down his lantern when it seemed to be close enough, dragging itself into the light was a small armadillo, gasping for air but had a hard time breathing in. Flug reached out for it and brought it closer into the light, seeing there was something wrapped tightly around its neck. For the moment he could only make it out as string and a stone. Squinting and trying to maintain his focus on the same place he pulled on the tangles over and over again trying to get it loose. After a long while of blindly trying to untie its neck, the little one stated to spit while it went from gagging to shallow inhalations at the feeling of finally having space to breath. As it tried getting up on its feet, Flug carefully removed what it was choking it. He leaned over to his lantern a bit more and brought the object closer, trying to make out what it was. 

As he tried to concentrate, he could feel the armadillo walking around his lap, trying to get his attention and give him affection as gratitude for what he had done. Flug would simply rub under its neck making the little one purr. 

After a while, he was finally able to make out the object was. It kind of seemed to be a pendulum: a black crystal pendulum to be exact, hanging from fine yet strong thread attached to a single feather. It however had a peculiar shape from its top; it seemed to be shaped like, a top hat? It filled Flug's head with many questions. Where did it come from? How did this little creature get it? Does it have to do anything with his hike? 

As he continued to examine and question the object, the armadillo quickly perked up its ears and began to sniff the air. Something was approaching. It jumped off Flug's lap and cautiously made its way to the ledge, looking down, and waiting for something.

A hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of the ledge, scaring the little one nearly to death, making it run back to Flug and hide in his book bag. Flug quickly brought up his attention to see who was there, slowly stepping into the light, he groaned at the sight of her. He was hoping that she'd really been killed by a wild animal of some sort or jumped off a cliff. But no, that damned woman stood before him looking like a ragged doll, almost as if she had come back from the dead. Flug groaned and took his journal out from the book bag once more. Not wanting to make eye contact with her, he acted as though he was deeply examining the pages again. 

"Nice of you and the others to wait up for me!" She said while taking off her heavy belt. 

Flug didn't respond. 

"I sure hope we're close to all those gems and gold, and god knows what else." 

She tried starting a conversation with him just to cool off the heat of what had happened earlier, wanting it to seem like they were already chill between her team and him. Still, there was no response from Flug, sitting up straight and with a very stubborn ego. But this woman insisted in having a chat with him, she at least wanted to get his mind off the situation a bit. She sat down next to him, dropping her belt behind the two making a clunk sound, and looked over his shoulder to get a good look at his journal; all those gold colored pages that showed off their age, filled with so many unknown markings written all over them. But she knew perfectly well that he could fluently read them without even stuttering, that's why he's here. 

"I remember that my dad was murdered shortly after finding that thing." she spoke  
"He didn't understand a word of it, but he was determined to figure it out. I never thought  
I'd actually run into it again, especially in the hands of someone who can actually read it.” She paused,”You know, when it comes to treasure, you don't just need money, you also need minds that believe in it. My buddies and I heard that people have killed for these maps and I've actually had the opportunity to see it with my own eyes. But still, how is it that something that doesn't even have enough proof that it exists can cause such a commotion?" 

With a single had, Flug slammed the book closed in frustration. He just wanted her to shut up once and for all. 

"Look-" 

Before he went on, he realized he unintentionally put his hand on her belt lying behind him. He took a deep breath in realization that this could be a way out, knowing what was strapped to it, and then continued. 

"Well, it's said that this thing was written by three guys, years ago when they followed the same paths that we've been stepping in. Two of them unknowingly died while the survivor ran off with the journal. He went back to his hometown in search of people who were willing to help him with getting the riches. After that, it's been going back and forth spilling blood when ending up in a different set of hands. I've actually had my fair of slitting throats for it. Though, it does seem that its reason to kill for is that there's a lot more to the whole thing than just diamonds and gold. And there could be a chance that the guys who wrote this journal didn't coincidentally find it." With his fingers he cautiously dragged more and more of the belt towards him. 

"You mean they were sent here in the first place?" She asked 

"Possibly" 

"But why and what were they sent for? Does it say anything about it the journal? Do you know anything about this?" 

Flug's heart began to pound more as his hand got closer to his key to freedom, yet he was running out of stalling time. 

"I-It assumes that the one with the journal already knows. Though, I unfortunately don't know the rest of the story." 

"Do you think we'll figure it out once we find the treasure?" 

Flug gulped down and took a deep breath as he felt the handle in his hand, and slowly... began... to pull... 

"I apologize, but you and the others might not figure it out while I do."

He quickly pulled out his hand and aimed at her chest while she quickly jumped on him, moving his arm as a loud bang sound mixed up with a crash of thunder, only having her arm grazed by the bullet and frantically ripped the gun out of his hand before he shot again. She had him pinned down to the ground, both of them panting at each other, everything happened so fast. She harshly pressed the gun against his forehead and cocked it, getting ready for her turn to shoot. 

Flug gulped down a knot caught in his throat and spoke before she did."G-Go on! Shoot me! I'm pretty sure you'd love to be stuck out here forever, empty handed and knowing you can't understand a single thing written in that damn book!" 

She froze knowing he had a point. Without him to read the maps and codes, the journal nothing more but old pages filled scribbles and they'd be lost in the jungle without their reward. Coming to her senses, she removed the gun from his forehead and grabbed Flug by his shirt while she stood up. 

"You're right," she replied "but without me and my buddies, your scrawny ass would be dead meat by now. Not to mention those weak arms of yours could never carry all that gold by themselves. I guess we can't kill each other, now can we?" She roughly tossed Flug on the ground near the ledge, giving him a headache. He quickly got up before he slipped off the ledge. 

"Now get some shut eye." she said as she walked into the cave and settled down with her team. "We're going to need all your energy for tomorrow." 

Flug huffed and sat back down on the entrance of the cave again, knowing he wouldn’t get a wink of sleep now that his mind was even more of a chaotic mess than before. He opened his book bag and returned the journal to its spot, leaving his hand inside as he spaced out in his trouble brain. Unaware that it was still there, the little armadillo licked his hand trying to comfort him. Flug slowly removed his hand out of the bag and brought it to his lap, hugging it tightly and pressing his head to use it as a pillow. The little one popped its snout and began to lick his paper bag face, soothing him a bit and even helped him doze off as he let out one last sigh. 

Morning came by soon and the group was already back on track. The rest of the journey would seem a bit more difficult to continue, fog had lifted into the cold humid air, making the jungle seem even more of a maze. It was somewhat of an obstacle, despite the group's constant taunts and insults, Flug managed to keep himself focused on the path. It wouldn't be long before they arrived, and that's what worried him the most. Even though they had promised they would share the reward, he knew very well that his part of the reward was a bullet to the head once this was all over. 

A few times they could hear movement over by the trees, having their guns ready they stayed alert just in case anything would try to attack. Their destination was just up ahead, what was it going to be like? Who knows? Perhaps a mysterious entrance or ruins in plain sight? Flug was beginning to feel very anxious as his steps grew faster, just a few more steps further and just crossing through the large leaves and arched stones there it was. 

The edge of a cliff. He didn't understand; he was sure something was supposed to be in this exact spot. He quickly flipped through the pages again but was interrupted by one of the members grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him in a choking way. 

"Is this some kind of prank? Cause if it is, it isn't funny bag boy." One of the other members came up to him and asked while pointing their gun at him. 

Flug chuckled nervously and tried to explain,

"Ha ha guys, I could have swore we-"

"You swore what bitch? Hm? You swore that we wasn't gonna break your legs? you better figure out where the hell we're going quick or you're getting carried out of this forest in a body bag." the one holding him shook his body. 

Flug could feel himself almost slipping off the edge of the cliff. The member shaking him suddenly stopped. There was dead silence for a moment, the entire group having their attention on their leader, standing in front of where they just came from. She stood still, her entire focus on the trees and plants. She slowly pulled out her gun, all the other members doing the same except for the one holding Flug, who quickly snuck his journal back into his book bag. 

They all drew their attention to where she was looking, waiting... It only took the single sound of a branch snap to have all of them fire at the same spot, at least once. The gunshots were followed by the sounds of flapping wings and bird cawing as they took off. A few feathers gently floated to the ground, some stained red, just to confirm that their aim was perfect but also to rest assure that there was no need to worry. They were just birds. They all turned their attention back to their hostage. 

"Now then," The member tugging Flug by his shirt continued, "where were we?" 

They were both suddenly hit by something big, and pushed off the cliff. Flug clawed at the air trying to get a hold of anything, scraping his fingers against the rocky wall, his fall being stopped by a very short ledge and almost slipping off of it. As he tried to maintain his balance and not fall of, he quickly looked up in the cries of the member who was hanging by the edge of the cliff as something large was snapping into the neck, both of them ended up falling off. Flug pressed his back against the rocky wall as much as he could, trying to keep his grip on it as well and standing on his toes. He wasn't far down, for the team leader could reach down, grab a hold of his shirt and arm, and pull him up with all her strength, getting help from the others later on. While he tried catching his breath along with the others after what just happened, she just stood at the edge staring down. 

A chilling shriek could be heard from the distance. The woman grabbed Flug's arm, tightly gripping his wrist. "We need to move on.” 

She ordered the entire group to follow her back into the forest. Where they would go next was unknown, for the moment they needed to seek some type of shelter. As they ran in deeper, they could hear the rustling of movement all around them, growls and snarls chasing after. Eventually, another member fell behind and was attacked by one of the beasts. Another one stopped and started shooting at it, the others did so too as more of these creatures started to close in on them. Flug however was able to flee he ended up hiding in a burrow he found made from the roots of a tree to catch his breath for a moment. Just before he could sigh in relief, he heard a gun cock next to him. He rolled his eyes annoyed, knowing very well who it was. That damn girl just wouldn't leave him alone; she pointed the gun to his chest and looked quite ticked off. 

"If you think, we're gonna call off this trip just because of some hairless wolves-" "Chupacabras.” Flug interrupted. 

"What?!" 

"They're not wolves, they're chupacabr-" 

She pressed her gun against his chest angrily, "This is no time for your stupid jokes like the stunt you pulled back on the cliff!" 

"That's where the journal led me to! As well as warning us about these creatures!" 

"Alright so if they're mythical goat suckers, then why are they attacking us?! Unless you've got horns hiding under that bag of yours!" 

"There is no livestock around these places! Don't you think after so long of not finding a goat they'd probably develop a taste for anything that moves?!" 

In that moment, one crashed its head through the roots right between the two, almost ripping off an arm as it tried to snatch anything nearby. Being able to get out of the burrow, quickly afterwards it jumped onto the girl. She managed to use both her hands to grab a hold of its jaws and keep it from biting her neck. It clawed her in the face and arms using its razor sharp claws to try and get her to let go but she stood her ground, she wasn't going to let herself get turned into dog food that easily. She turned to Flug with a look of pleading for help, hoping he'd give her a chance. He just stood there not having pity of any kind for her, without a single response he took off running. 

After running further into the jungle, he stopped and leaned on a rock overlooking stone-like ground to take another breather. His side was beginning to ache with every inhale and exhale. While trying to control his breathing, he could feel droplets fall on him. He looked at his arm to see the shining specks, tapping his finger on one of them, he noticed it was sticky. These weren't water droplets. 

Flug brought his attention up at the sound of thick tree branches snapping. Slowly walking and climbing from one to another, was a chupacabra. But this one however, seemed to be much larger than the others, having bigger claws, longer fangs and sharper spikes coming from its backs. Its grey-greenish skin covered in scars and a few stripes here and there. It barred its teeth at Flug for a bit, and then lifted its head to give an immense screech like howl, calling for the others and different howls responding from a distance. Breaking the branch it was standing on, it pounced on Flug and roared into his face. However, it size was more of a problem than expected. Along with its weight, the impact of its landing on the stone ground made it crack quickly. The ground beneath the two began to shake and shatter, dragging both of them with it as it all fell into what seemed like a bottomless pit. 

Flug felt as if his body had been slapped as cold began to cover every inch of him. Opening his eyes quickly, he could have sworn he was looking at another world but couldn't stay too long to look at it; feeling as though he couldn't breathe at all, for all that would come in his attempt to inhale was water. Using all his strength he dragged himself out and took a large breath of air, quickly swimming blindly into anywhere at all just hoping he'd reach land. 

Dragging himself out from the water onto rocky ground, he coughed and spat as much as he could. He looked about, trying to find the chupacabra, just to make sure he wasn't still being charged by it. There were no signs of it still being around, perhaps it drowned. As he looked for it, he also had the chance to examine his surroundings, a large cave with endless crystalline water and arches that could lead into different dark paths. The sounds of water dripping, bat chirps from afar and for the most part, the wind ominously howling. He had fallen, into a cenote. 

Flug just collapsed on to the ground, exhausted and breathing as much as he wanted to, now that no one or anything was after him, and slowly he dozed off. 

Time passed by and he laid there out cold, but soon enough he'd gain back consciousness. Feeling a bit of unpleasantness he began to wake up, groaning and trying to get his mind straight to recap on what had happened. He slowly lifted his head, opening his heavy eyelids to find a blurred black image, soon clearing up revealing a sharp deadly spear. 

Flug quickly jumped and sat up, almost falling on his back as the spear moved forward and pointed at his heart. He brought his attention up to find a man, a native? Flug was confused, was there really people out here? And how? This man was very tall, wearing gold jewelry and a skirt made of fine threads, having a few feathers here and there. What threw off Flug a bit was that his skin was dark and charcoal colored, he was also wearing what seemed to be a top hat with large beautiful red feathers and a monocle on his left eye. Was he really some kind of native? 

He moved his spear closer to Flug's chest, almost sinking it in. Flug tried to keep at least one centimeter away from it. 

"H-hi! Uh, are you a native?" 

No response came from the man; he only got the spear even closer as Flug learned back doing his best to avoid it. 

"Ha ha um, I guess you don't understand me." he proceeded by attending to speak in the language of the ancients very slowly, in a near indecipherable way to see if he could understand. "Hello um, I'm sorry, I mean you no harm! Could you show me the way out-?" 

The spear was thrown at the ground right next to him, almost cutting off Flug's arm, breaking the stone ground and making a large crack in it. 

"I speak English you incompetent moron!" said the man. 

"O-oh! Well I-I'm sorry." Flug felt stupid. "Could you help m-" 

The man immediately pulled him by his shirt collar and brought him up to his face, scowling at him with a slight growl. He began to sniff his neck and shoulders, giving Flug a sense of discomfort and fear as to what he was trying to do. He then stopped in sudden realization and smiled at him, baring perfectly sharp jade-like teeth, giving Flug an overwhelming feeling of chills.  
"Excuse me for my harsh approach." he said as he let go of Flug's shirt and extended his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Black Hat." 

Flug was thrown off by the sudden change of tone as well as this man's name. He cautiously reached out his hand and shook it. 

"Oh, uh, my name Dr. Flug." 

"I'd be glad to show you the way out, weary traveler." Black Hat pulled his spear out of the ground and put his arm around Flug, tightly holding him close and forcefully moving forward. 

Flug was hesitant to follow this man, but what other choice did he have? There was no one else around to lead the way. Furthermore, a no could possibly trigger this man, and if it does, who knows how he might respond. 

Black Hat led him through a large cave, dark yet somehow light emitted from here and there illuminating their path. Flug was amazed by how big it was its appearance gave off a feeling of mystery and wonder, with all its natural features and few signs of architectural design from farther times. 

"A-are there any others?" Flug asked 

Black Hat chuckled. "It would be delectable if there were still crowds like there use to be." 

"’Delectable?’" 

Black Hat quickly cleared up his throat, "I mean, no there isn't anyone else. I live here all by myself. However, often humans get sidetracked and end up here." 

"And you tend to them?" 

"Of course... Why wouldn't I give them my hospitality?" 

"Do they ever find their way back?" 

Black Hat gave a mischievous smile, "That's for you to find out on your own."  
Flug quickly stopped himself and moved out from under his arm and freed himself from the man's grip. 

"I could probably find my way out on my own-" 

"NO!" He pounded the ground next to Flug using his spear, making another huge crack. He took a deep breath, shook it off and proceeded to speak with a softer voice, "I mean it's not a very bright idea to do that. Someone who doesn't know the ruins could get lost. Besides, you probably wouldn't want to end up at the jaws of that horrid beast again, would you?" 

"B-beast?" 

"Oh yes, a large man-eating beasts that roams this place in search of any... meat." 

He had a point; he was the only one to trust for the moment. Dubiously, Flug continued to follow this man, they walked all over the ruins for what seemed to be hours, the path just wouldn't end. Throughout the path, the two kept a conversation. For the most part, Black Hat's questions and a few of his responses diminished Flug's trust for him. They finally reached a tunnel-like hall that was much smaller than their previous paths, it didn't have other openings that could lead to somewhere else, all closed up with the only option of going forward. 

"Mind if I ask where exactly you’re taking me?" Flug asked 

"Mind if I ask... When was the last time you ate?" Black Hat replied. 

Flug was very puzzled, what did this have to do with what he just asked? Yet, he didn't realize his hunger up until now. 

"I guess it's been a few days..." 

"Well then, we wouldn't want you to leave on an empty stomach now would we? I thought it'd be nice to offer you a feast as a way to show my hospitality." 

"Well if it isn't much trouble, but I would really prefer to be back on my way-" 

"Nonsense, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to kill some time stuffing yourself.” He took notice of the fact that Flug was a bit skinny, he then proceeded to pinch Flug's arm making him yelp and slightly bleed from where he tweaked him. "On top of that you could really use some fattening up, not much meat on your bones." 

Black Hat drew Flug near making him feel more disquiet, starting to drool as he was able to get another whiff of his scent, a delectable aroma that only he could detect making his stomach growl. "Perhaps even some spice." he said under his breath. 

Flug tried to free himself from his grip as it tightened around his neck. As he did he looked over to the walls to see if there was another path to escape. Suddenly, something on one of the walls had caught his eye. His struggling wasn't much help on making out what it was. 

"H-hold on a moment, what's that?!" 

"What?" 

"T-the thing on the wall!" 

Black Hat a bit curious let him go just to see what he was talking about. Flug ran towards it to get a better look at the image. It was carved into the wall and seemed like toltecat. As he continued to examine it, he noticed that it was much larger and spread out more thought the entire hall, backing up too get a look at all of it at the same time: images of people worshiping a large snake-like creature. He had seen something like this in the journal, not to mention he's also studied about it being a mythical creature. The creature and many gathered around it. 

"What is all of this?" 

"The humans that use to inhabit this place made these, as one of the many ways to glorify the Feathered Serpent." 

"’The Feathered Serpent’?" 

"A creature they foolishly devoted their lives and trust into, thinking it was a god of pure good..." 

"Wait, foolishly? W-what do you mean by that?" 

"The poor simpletons should have known that creature was not to be trusted with." 

"W-wait, what happened? Did you actually see it?" 

Black Hat gave a slight chuckle as he dropped his spear on the ground only about an inch behind him. "I'd actually say it’s a lot more than just seeing..." 

Right before anything else happened, a loud screech-like howl echoed through the hall. They both turned their attention to where they came from. 

That blood thirsty mongrel didn't drown. It was there, the chupacabra charging at them all through the hall and right in front in the blink of an eye. It pounced at the two, foaming at the mouth letting out a strong roar. Flug was suddenly thrown to the wall and pushed firmly against it as the tunnel began to fill up with black. He could feel the texture of it scale and a bit plume-like in some parts. All he could hear was snarling and loud hissing amongst the mass that squirmed around, he could feel some of it trying to wrap around him. Flug dug his way through the scaly mass being lead by the light from the direction they were coming from. Almost out, his book back got caught in the mass; he desperately tried getting it out while constantly getting smacked by something and able to hear how those beastly snarls turned into helpless cries. He gave a strong tug and fell on his back, trying to pick himself up, a sharp spear crashed into the ground. He took a very good look at it as he realised that it was no longer being held on a staff, but on what seemed to be a giant thick tail. His eyes followed it revealing that all that mass he was previously trapped in was a large snake tail wrapped around the body of the chupacabra and up to its neck, was Black Hat. Deeply he sunk his teeth into the now feeble creature's neck, with large claws that were nailed into its shoulders, his body now a lot bigger than a normal human. Flug froze unnerved by the terrifying sound of bones snapping as his coils tightened up and the critter cried in pain in  
its last few breaths. Black Hat rapidly let go of its neck and drew his jaws over the chupacabra's snout, shoving its entire head into his mouth and began to swallow. Quickly snapping out of it Flug attempted to run off, tripping at his first step, only drawing attention to himself, and then fled for sure. Going back into the cave halls, he took any random path in hopes of finding a way out without thinking straight. He ended up falling into a water hole, taking advantage for a quick break and while at it, he found a sharp blade stuck on one of the edges of the hole. He yanked it out avoiding getting cut; he could probably use it to defend himself and putting it into his book bag.  
Just when he thought he was finally all alone, he heard that dreadful voice approaching. 

"Oh doctor" Black Hat hollered coming closer. "Please pay no mind to what just happened and come out. I could really use a human for dessert." 

Flug stood perfectly still in his place not wanting to be caught. He could hear Black Hat sniffing about; he knew perfectly well that he'd find him in no time, not forgetting about how he recently sniffed him out. Flug quickly came up with the idea; he probably couldn't get his scent from under water. Taking a deep breath he sunk himself into the hole completely. He waited for a while, hoping that he'd leave soon before he'd run out of air. As he waited, he noticed how there was a ray of light farther from him. Maybe it was another way out? He quickly swam towards it before passing out from lack of oxygen. 

Reaching it, he swam up and took a long deep breath and climbed onto a nearby rock. The place he arrived in looked more or less like a room. Flug looked about to see if there were any exists, finding another totlecat carving in one of the stone walls. He walked over to it and carefully analyzed the designs, anticipating that he could probably find something to decipher that could lead him out. Soon he found a very small hole in it with an octagonal shape; the art around it resembling many tiny hats. While touching the sides of it lost in thought of what it could be, it hit him, the pendulum. He promptly opened his bag to look for it only to find the little armadillo looking a little dizzy; Flug had completely forgotten about it and was probably affected by all the moving around. 

"Easy there buddy" he took it out of the bag and put it down. 

It began to cough up lots of water, but in a few seconds recovered by shaking it off. It sat and looked at Flug as he cautiously inserted it, soon hearing a click sound. Trying to figure out what to do next, he soon found out that he had to spin it a few times, doing so it clicked again. Nothing happened; he looked closely at it again and realized it was within a circle deeply carved compared to the rest of the art. He pushed it in a bit and seemed to be working. He pushed it in further and further waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, he could feel his hand burning, just before he could let go, a jolt struck his wrist, making him take his hand away from the pendulum in pain. He heard another click sound, louder than the other two, looking back at it, he saw a large circled door revealing a steep tunneled entrance filled with cobwebs and nothing but darkness up ahead. 

The little armadillo went in first doing its best not to slip, it stopped a few feet away to look back at Flug as if telling him it was ok to walk in. He did so and just like the little one, he moved carefully trying not to slip which was kind of hard as he was batting away the webs to clear his path. It sure seemed like the tunnel hasn't been used in quite a while to have this many webs. Something swiftly crawled at him and hissed, a large spider making him jump and lose his balance; he fell and slid down the rest of the tunnel. Soon crashing into something hard, giving him a headache upon the impact, the armadillo followed in, with his eyes closed and rubbing the side of his head he got up on his knees, resting his other arm upon the floor. He could feel it, but it wasn't rocky or stone-like. In fact, he could grab some of it. Flug grabbed a hand full of whatever it was and slowly took a peak. Bright yellow and a few more colors gleamed upon his sight; he turned to all his surroundings and rubbed his eyes just to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. He had found them, all the riches that the journal was leading him to. Diamonds, gems, gold, and many objects of value that was sure to make him wealthy with just taking a small amount. He began to take handfuls of it and shoved them into his bag with the little armadillo digging at it trying to help him out. 

"Enjoying stealing my riches, doctor?" 

Flug heard sinister whisper slipped into his ear, something swiftly wrapped around his leg and pulled him back, soon a large snake tail wrap around his body and hung him upside-down over the large monstrous gentleman who rested himself on the tail lump caused by his meal. The little armadillo tried to get Black Hat to drop him by clawing at his tail, only annoying him. Using his spear tail he bashed the little one throwing far away, and then turned his attention back to Flug. 

"You little thief, and after saving you from that mangy animal this is the thanks I get? Oh well I suppose you'll make better food than a doctor." 

"B-But wait! You just ate didn't you?! You're probably full by now a-and you said it yourself, I have little meat!" 

"Oh poppycock, little or lots you'd still make a perfect snack, plus I've got more than enough room for you. Ta-Ta." 

Black Hat grabbed Flug's face and brought him over closely as he opened up his jaws widely enough to push him in. Flug started to hyperventilate as he began panicking, making him burst out. 

"WAIT!!!! THERES MORE!!! THERES MORE!!! I swear to god there’s more!!! Just please don't eat me!" 

"More? More what?" 

"M-More humans! An entire group of them is out their looking for me! More succulent than me in fact! I can show you where they are, a feast just for you!"  
Black Hat raised an eyebrow, but after pondering a bit, he smiled at Flug. He knew perfectly well that there was no need for a human to show him where his meals are, he'd find them soon enough on his own. But the idea amused him; perhaps it'd be fun, besides he'd eat the scrawny doctor later on anyway. 

"Alrighty doctor," he said dropping. "Show me where my feast is." 

The two got out of the underground ruins and wondered through the damp forest in search of the crew Flug had hired. Flug was having a hard time finding their trail. 

"Are we any closer, doctor?" 

"Well maybe if you helped out a bit. You're the one who can probably detect their scent-" Black Hat loomed over him and poked his back with his spear tail, "What's that doctor? Are you saying this is pointless and I could have eaten you much earlier?"  
"J-Just forget I spoke, please sir" Flug gulped, then sighed as he continued to look out for the group. 

There had to be a way to catch up with the others. Mumbling to himself in thought, if any of them survived after the attack from the chupacabras, maybe they were left with large injuries that leaked blood. Soon looking to the ground he did find a trail of fresh blood drops, following its trail they found them. The group was a bit smaller; some of the members tending to their wounds while a few others looked around. 

"Well doctor, it seems you weren't lying after all." Black Hat then pushed him over to them almost making him slip down the hill. "Now why don't you get them ready for me will you?" 

Flug quietly walked over to them slowly approaching, not wanting to be seen just yet. In the sudden sound of a twig snap a built was shot right past him, missing him about an inch. 

"Hey wait, calm down it’s just me!" He yelled out hiding behind a rock. "I came back don't shoot!" He got out from behind in order to let them see. 

"Oh it's just you," said the girl. "For a moment we thought you ran off and left us to die with those creatures." 

Flug then chuckled and said under his breath "That's exactly what happened." 

"So what made you come back, bag-face?" One of the members asked. 

"Well it’s funny you should ask, I found the treasure. Diamonds, gold, relics, you name it." Everyone's eyes lit up in a split second and approached him quickly. 

"You did?!" 

"Where is it?!" 

"How big is it?!" 

"Quiet down!" Their leader hushed them up. "Well doc, care to show us the way?" 

"Well, see here's the thing, the 'way' isn't recorded in the journal. So I decided to lose it." 

"You what?!" She came up to him and shook him harshly by his shirt collar."What the hell did you do that for you moron?!" 

"I mean what's the use, it's worthless anyways." 

"What the hell do you mean it's worthless you numskull?! That shit is more valuable than you think!!!" 

"Really?" His tone of voice got more serious as a large shadow started looming over them, "More valuable than your life?" 

They all looked up to find a colossal black snake with large feathers and gigantic gorgeous wings spreading out as it let out a powerful screech. One of the members began to shoot it; the creature only snatched them in one bite. The others tried to shoot it down only managing to get themselves killed by it as well. All of them getting swallowed, crushed, shredded, and even burned alive, leaving no survivors. 

The girl managed to escape his attention and tried to flee climbing up a ledge with a gun in her hand. Reaching the top, she was suddenly pulled by her arm and hung over. She looked up only to find Flug, she looked at him with a look of pleading for help, hoping he'd give her a chance. He just stood there not having pity of any kind for her. He forcefully took the gun out of her hand and dropped her back where she came from. She groaned in pain, suddenly hearing the sound of a gunshot come from above, apparently aimed at the serpent. She looked up only to see that Flug was already gone, she felt breathing down upon her. Slowly, she turned to find herself face to face with the enormous reptile, slowly opening up his jaws, showing off his sword like teeth with drool dripping from them. 

Before getting away from the scene, Flug tripped over a large tree root. While trying to get himself up, he could still hear the ruckus left behind. Roaring and growling accompanied by bloodcurdling screaming with the sound of bones snapping and flesh shedding. Flug ran off as fast as he could trying to get as far away possible, nor wanting to be next. 

After running for what seemed to be more than an hour, he stopped to rest at a log. Finally, he was all alone without anything trying to kill him. He turned pale as he felt something licking his hand, slowly turned his head to see what it was, and only being the little armadillo. 

"Oh, it's only you" Flug almost fainted in relief. "So, you made it too, huh buddy?" 

The little one jumped on his lap and rubbed its head against his abdomen. He picked it up to get a closer look at him. Flug hadn't realized it before but this little guy had a very unusual color, It was ...blue. He also noticed how there was some kind of yellow lily stuck on its head. Did it know it was there? Why hasn't it fell of yet, it should have by now with all the movement. After taking a good look at it, he tried pulling it off its head, only making the little one give off a loud painful squeal. 

"Ok ok ok, I get." Flug said putting him down, a bit jumpy hoping no one heard them. 

It jumped back into his book bag and popped out its head, seems it was ready to go. Flug stretched a bit and stood up ready as well. 

"Well little guy, we better get a move on and try to find a way out of this jungle." 

Two days had passed since the incident, and Flug still found himself continuously walking through the jungle. He looked over and over again through the maps and notes of his journal to see if he missed any details that could help him out yet he remained lost. As he walked, it seemed like his surroundings went on without end as if he was strolling around aimlessly. 

The little armadillo began to squirm around trying to jump out of Flug's bag, he stopped and helped it crawl onto the ground to stretch and walk off its exhaustion. 

"Getting tired too, aren't you?" He asked while petting its tiny head. 

The armadillo nodded then yawned and stretched, cracking its little legs. Flug walked on a bit farther to sit on a log and crack his back then rubbed his neck in frustration. He too was feeling awfully tired. 

"How much longer are we gonna walk around?! We should have at least arrived at a village of some sort by now! Or at least end up in the last place we were in." 

While Flug rested a bit, the armadillo began to groom itself and tried fixing up its flower. Suddenly, it caught the scent of something. The little one couldn't quite make it out, so it got up on its hind legs and sniffed around the air to get a good whiff of it. Apart from smelling it, its ears perked up as it could also feel the presence of whatever it was. Before the armadillo could even run off to warn Flug, it suddenly felt its protective shell shattering, immense pain digging into its back, going through its gut and out its belly, then strongly pulled back. 

Cracking his back one more time and rolling his shoulders, Flug stood up ready to continue his endless hiking. 

"Well little guy, let's keep going and see we can find anything at all." 

No response. 

Flug looked back where he last left the armadillo only to see a trail of blood leading into the bushes. Loud rustling came from them, making Flug react fast and take out his gun. He knew something would jump out any moment to massacre him. Taking a deep breath, knowing he was on his last bullet, he shot the bushes, silencing the shaking sounds of movement. Flug held his breath and counted a minute, unsure if he killed whatever was hiding in them or not. He counted three more seconds just to be sure. Nothing... just dead silence. After the forth, he finally exhaled in relief. 

He froze and stopped his breath once again as a whisper slipped into his ear.  
"Do you really think I'd be killed that easily or at all for that matter?" 

He grew pale and sick to his stomach, recognizing that chilling voice; there was no need to turn around to confirm who it was. Flug's thoughts all mixed in with his feelings full of fright and became into one single thing. 

Run. 

The only thing that spun around his head and the only reaction as an outcome was to run off, blindly, not paying attention as to where to head to or which way to turn next. All of a sudden, he tripped over a large rock he hadn't noticed in his way, making him fall and scrape his arm. He almost broke his leg due to the strong impact, as well as his bag flying off his shoulder. 

"I never really lost track of you, oh no. I quite enjoyed watching you walk around in circles like a dog chasing its own tail." 

It was him, Black Hat, slowly slithering up to Flug with a very mischievous smile. 

"But I unfortunately have to put an end to it, I am feeling quite...famished." 

Flug quickly began to scoot back as he desperately tried his best to get back up, but his legs were suddenly tied together as the black snake tail coiled up his body. 

With his one free arm, Flug attempted to grab his bag and pull out the blade he had picked up in the ruins. Despite being useless to stab this merciless beast, it was the only thing he could think of as a last resort. 

After only grabbing the strap with just one finger, he was immediately pulled back. Within only a few feet, the pull ripped the bag out from his slight grip, making his journal stick out. Black Hat's massive coils continued to revolve around Flug, covering every inch of his body and squeezing away breathing space. With his left arm, he attempted to pull away the part that was wrapping around his chest and neck, but only made it tighter. He could feel it wanting to snap every one of his bones, and force out the last air in his lungs as it grew tighter every second. Black Hat drew himself closer to what was now wrapped up in his long scaly body. Using one hand, he harshly pulled Flug's left free arm almost pulling it out of the socket. Then, with the other one, he reached for one side of the paperbag face, pressing the other one against his abdomen, allowing Flug to hear dreadful growls of hunger that had already decided his fate. 

"Do you hear that? It's the sound of my stomach calling your name". 

Flug dreaded over the words. In that moment, the coils tightened even more, finally ridding the last of the air Flug had. His bones were ready to snap any second, everything began to darken up, and lost all concentration of thoughts and vision. All he could see as his vision faded was that sharp toothed malevolent grin. Just a few more seconds until the blood filled crackling and a permanent black out.  
Three... 

Two... 

The coils quickly opened up and dropped Flug's body to the ground, followed by violent coughing before he could obtain air again. Everything was aching, Flug tried his best to at least bring a part of himself up despite the pain, feeling very lightheaded, and his vision had gone blurry. Making a run for it seemed impossible in this state. Black Hat only chuckled at how helpless this fool looked and slithered his damned scaly body underneath him. Before Flug could even fully stand, a part of the tail fell on his chest like a heavy log, making him fall onto the other part underneath him. The taunting laughter went on for a while, echoing through the forest. Flug oh so desperately wanted to push himself away, only to find his body caught in coils once again. His chest wrapped up well and legs held together firmly. Gaining a bit more strength in his arms, Flug attempted to claw away the part that rested heavily on his chest. Black Hat simply pulled both his arms down and held them together. The last, more slim portion of his tail wrapped around his wrists as the blade at the tip of it aimed at Flug's throat, Black Hat's tail feathers obscured his vision swaying too and forth, careful not cut his throat, too soon. 

Flug could hardly see anything; he could only feel his boots and socks being taken off. Trying not to get his throat cut by the blade, ever so carefully he moved his head to see past the feathers as to what was going on, but that only made the portion wrapped around his chest tighten further, not even letting him move his head. Nothing happened for about a minute, no sound, no feeling of movement. Yet, the presence of being face to face with the heartless creature was inevitable. The tip of the tail continued moving to and fro, but with every sway Flug began to notice the space between two of the feathers opened up more. Soon revealing the spine chilling toothy smirk that he wished would disappear. 

Black Hat began to heavily breathe on Flug's face, hot, wet breath coating the paperbag, and fogging up the goggles. His slimy tongue slithered out from his mouth, wiped the steam off the goggle lenses and drenched his neck in saliva. Flug could feel his claws dragging very gentle across his tummy, as if though drawing a line planning where to open him up, Black Hat breathed more roughly with a few chuckles. He then opened his jaws widely, allowing Flug to see what awaited him in his morbid future. A wet, pitch black tunnel with a gate made of razor sharp knife-like set of teeth, making Flug want to scream. Was he going to be swallowed whole or grinded to death?! Same difference, the overall thought of being eaten alive horrified him. 

"Such a pity" 

Black Hat said 

"You where very useful the last time we were together..." 

Closing his eyes, he removed his monocle from his left eye. 

"But you'll fit nicely within me..."  
As soon as he opened his eyes, he looked into Flug's with a powerful gaze that obscured his vision with mesmerizing, swirling flares that emanated from the nagas eyes. An oh-so-beautiful scarlet aurora that gleamed brightly like rubies, meant to block out all distractions and thoughts and force all the prey's attention onto its predator. Flug tried his best to break the eye contact, only to give himself a headache with the attempt of focus. All was hopeless; with every chance he had to avoid the hypnotic glare, his vision was caught again in the glowing trap. He struggled as much as he could to turn his head the other way. With impatience, those large clawed hands grabbed the sides of his head, almost tearing into the bag, in order to keep his head still. Flug's last resort was to close his eyes shut, but even that was a struggle. 

"Look into my eyes when I speak!" Black Hat commanded angrily. 

The coils were wound up tight, almost feeling as if it was intended to squeeze out his eyes. Flug finally gave in to the stare of hypnosis. The radiant gleams of carmine quickly entered his sight and isolated his field of vision with such intense, gem-like imagery, as if looking into a kaleidoscope. His mind became a complete blur. His struggling had ceased against will, his body softening up, and muscles relaxing. He drifted off into the deep hypnotic gaze. At first it felt very pleasant, like all the weight on his shoulders had vanished into thin air, and could finally comfortably breathe, letting out a sigh in relief. The coils that kept shifting felt like they were comforting him instead of strangling to death, making him wish they would tighten up even more. Such a snug, serene feeling... 

Cold?... 

It was starting from his fingers and toes and slowly working itself up the arms and legs, headed towards his core. As it crawled thought Flug's body, wanting to cover every inch, it ate away all the peace inside him, pulling him back into reality. His body temperature dropping like it was slowly turning to ice. As the cold reached his heart, his body began to shiver. A very unnerving feeling scrawled all over him, becoming stronger by the second. 

Fear. 

Unnatural fear created and manipulated by the hypnosis. It was something he had never felt before and was torturous, definitely used as a way to torment this prey. It sent Flug into a cold sweat, his body temperature dropping, breathing more rapidly, nearly hyperventilating as he realized his body was being wrapped in tight, suffocating coils. His heart began beating faster than ever, as if it was going to explode any moment. It felt like someone was squeezing his gut, stabbing his heart several times and cutting open both chest and throat. Involuntary tears began to run down his face, a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. 

Soon, he began to feel something hot and wet, slowly making its way up from his toes to his ankles, it continued going up as the coils slowly began to unwrap his legs, followed by the sound of cloth ripping as his clothes were easily being cut off by the sharp daggers that stroke them. 

Despite not being able to control his corrupted mind, Flug was well aware of the situation... ...Dinner time had arrived. 

After tearing away Flug's clothing, not wanting to spoil the flavor, Black Hat slobbered all over his legs. Moaning over the meaty taste of his prey, well seasoned in pure fear with Flug's cold sweat which only made him seem even juicier. At just the taste, his stomach growled loudly, demanding to bring in the prey. 

The serpent worked his way up to his victim's knees. He quickly unwrapped the rest and shredded off the remaining piece of clothing, then gave a powerful gulp that dragged Flug in up to his waist. With a tight grip hanging on to just the neck using his tail, Black Hat's throat began to strongly suck on whatever was already within, wanting drag in the rest, but not quite yet. He still wanted to savor his meal. Meanwhile, his tongue dragged itself across the back and abdomen of his prey, covering everything up in drool. Upon this feeling, Flug's body got covered in goosebumps making the pain worse. His attempt to break free from the hypnosis along with his desire to move just about any muscle in his body only resulted in slight twitching, amusing the predator at his pathetic attempt. Having been please and wanting to taunt further, Black Hat gave a growl-like purr that vibrated throughout Flug's body, managing to only get a whimper out of him. 

Having enough fun and the largest gut in his entire body groaning louder than ever, he gave a massive gulp that pulled Flug in up to his chest. At this point, the hypnosis was staring to wear off, but still too little, Flug felt as if his body was being squeezed into a tube of thick warm goo. Black Hat gave a short gulp reaching the paperbag, unexpectedly making Flug give a yelp. Black Hat couldn't help but to attempt to laugh with his mouth full, amused by his prey's reaction. As he swallowed the last of Flug, he moved around his jaw trying to squeeze the head down his throat, even using one of his large claws to help. Finally accomplish it, he closed his jaws and gave one final strong gulp, leaving absolutely no trace of the prey. Black Hat moaned at the feeling of his meal still alive, slowly sliding down his body, simply and delectably satisfying. The victim slid deeply into his organs until settling in to the perfect spot, yet barely even bulging out. 

Flug was now half awake, yet his mind was still a blur. The hypnosis still had control over his fear, causing him to violently shake and hyperventilate, breathing in the stomach's thick moist air, weakening him even more with every breath he took. Completely in darkness, the fleshy stomach walls thrust inward and out, gurgling loudly while churning the tender body. He blindly tried pushing away the walls but failed, he was completely out of strength yet struggled his best to at least open up breathing space, clawing his way through the gooey blankets. Black Hat let out a slight belch of satisfaction, making the stomach tighten up even more, enveloped sealed. Flug desperately tried to keep open his small breathing space, despite struggling being useless at this point; he still had a bit of dying hope left. Black Hat didn't really mind, he enjoyed the feeling of his victim still squirming inside of him and was somewhat hoping for more. 

He yawned and stretched while flicking his tongue, placing his heavy coils on top of Flug's spot and relaxing himself on them, crushing him and getting rid of any leftover space. His gut tightening up more than ever, flesh walls pressed against his prey's face, not giving Flug a single chance to breath at all, he attempted to wriggle but was completely immobilized.  
With nothing more to do to try and escape, Flug finally gave up, allowing the guts of this large beast enjoy braking down his body. All while he slowly sunk into a deep sleep. His body was completely num. He couldn't feel a single thing, nor could see anything: just endless darkness. Yet he could feel himself inhaling and exhaling at a normal pace again. 

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He heard Black Hat's voice. 

"W-what happened? Why am I not dead yet? W-where am I?" Flug had a very unpleasant feeling as if he had slept inside a very small box. 

"I could have digested you, but I just wanted something to toy with. Furthermore I am a bit curious to know some things about you." 

"W-What did you want to know?" 

"After you ran off while I fed off the guts of one of your little friends, I began to recap on who you where. While you slept in my stomach I looked into your belongings that may have answered some of my questions. Tell me, did someone send you here?" 

"N-no." 

"Hm, Yet, the codes in that journal of yours, you can understand them fluently can you?" 

"Y-yes sir." 

"How did you find it, if I may ask?" 

"I found out one of my colleagues had found it. I slit their throat while they were asleep." 

"...You used a trinket to get to my treasure didn't you?" 

"Y-you mean the pendulum?" 

"That's it. When humans find my riches they come in through a normal cave entrance that any other human can simply waltz into. But you used my entrance, and I didn't make that door let not just any human being can go through my entrance, even if they did use the pendulum. I can tell by the markings on your wrist that you were burned by it, meaning there was something about you that allowed you to enter." 

"And that is?" 

"I'm not quite sure, perhaps if we spent more time together I'd probably find out. I could possibly even teach you some of my ways and give you tasks to do." 

"Sort of like an apprentice?" 

"Mmm not quite, more of a slave." 

"A slave? What if I deny?" 

"Would you like to serve me dinner again?" 

"... I am interested, but first I'd like to know, who are you, really?"


End file.
